The One
by Sinisstar
Summary: And so it has come to this....[Oneshot]


The One

By: Sinisstar

Warnings: Crude humour, mild language.

* * *

So. It has come to this. 

I remember the golden days when we were young and full of hope. Together we traversed the winding snake-paths of the sewers, aiding one another when danger approached and laughing together when all was well. You and I were a team; nothing could defeat us when we joined forces against our opponents. You loved me then.

But Fate is a harsh mistress, and She did not look kindly upon our little family. She set us against one another, driving a wedge between us that can never be mended. Before any of us realized it, we had fallen astray; alliances were broken, love lost, and hate spawned by despair arose in the dark hours when our destiny was borne.

Too long now we have fought. For too long we have battled they who share in our trait; other immortals, all of us trapped within the stranglehold of this dark destiny that none of us asked for. And we have defeated them all, sent them to their final deaths and attained the power within them. Each victory made us stronger; each death gave us power. You and I are the only ones left.

And so it has come to this.

As I creep through the dimly lit cavern that we once called home, I cannot help but feel sorrow for what we have lost. My hand grips my weapon tightly and I can feel both the physical and mental strain of the things I have done, and the thing that I am about to do. I can see you within the alcove, wreathed in a blue light as you lean over the desk and peer into the screen of the strange metal box you had devised in your youth.

I could sense you from far away, and I know that you are aware of my presence. However, you do not turn to greet me… you do not turn to face me, and the fate that hovers between us like a cloud of serpentine smoke. Whether that is because you simply do not know just how close I am, or if you wish to reclaim your pacifist ways, or you do not care to see the end of this wretched destiny I do not know.

Regardless of your motives, I intend to finish this once and for all. For my sake and yours.

I raise my weapon, and move in behind you until there is little distance left between us. I take an instant to commit you to my memory as you turn, your eyes widening with shock and horror.

I love you, my brother.

As I bring the deathblow down upon his head, I let forth my victorious cry, the adage of the Highlanders:

"THERE CAN BE ONLY ONE!"

--------------

Leonardo chose a very odd moment to poke his head in the door to Donatello's laboratory. He opened his mouth to ask what was going on, but he found himself speechless as his eyes took in the sight of Donnie standing completely still, one hand on the back of his head and staring at something Michelangelo had in his hand.

The orange-clad turtle looked mad as hell and he brandished the object threateningly (causing it to wobble wildly) before spinning about and leaping into the air. He landed in front of Leo and pointed a finger at the surprised turtle, declaring in an imperious voice:

"THERE CAN BE ONLY ONE."

And with that, he fled out the door.

Leo's eyes followed Mike only for an instant, before turning slowly back to fix a peculiar look on Don, who seemed to be rooted to the spot. It had been a long time since the blue-clad turtle had last seen his brother look so astounded, but if Mikey was brandishing what Leo thought he had been brandishing, and if Mikey had hit Don with what Leo thought he had… well, who could blame him?

"Donnie," Leo said, after a long silence. "Did Mike just…"

Before Don could answer, there was an eruption from the kitchen.

"I HAVE THE POWER!!!!"

**WHAP!!!!**

"OW!! MIKEY—what the hell?!"

Seconds later Raphael was at Leo's side, fury and confusion scrunching up his face. Leo looked at him, then at Don, and then back to Raph.

"Did he—" Leo began.

"Yes, Leo," Raph growled. "Mikey just beamed me in the head with a three-foot-long rubber penis."

They glanced up as the lights started flicking on and off rapidly, and their brother's laughter echoing wildly through the lair.

"Um…" Leo paused. "Where did he get—"

"I don't wanna know!" Raph cut him off. "Leo, man… seriously. Don't ask."

Don finally moved, his face a perfect mask of calm and his steps rippling with purpose as he made his way towards the door, his brothers stepping back to get out of the way.

"Where're you goin'?" Raphael asked. But the purple-clad turtle made no answer, and the two elder terrapins watched as their brother vanished from sight. Neither made to follow, but only glanced at each other nervously.

"You don't think—" Leo began.

'THERE CAN BE ONLY ONE!"

**THWACK!!!**

"OW!!! _DONNIE!_"

THE END

Author's Note: Sorry I didn't put any warnings up about the rubber dink. I would rather not have spoiled the surprise. XD coughs

Also, I have no idea where the idea for this came from. I was in the shower and it just hit me, and I simply had to write it.

Questions, comments, crits and even flames are welcome, though I will laugh hysterically and point at the flames and show them off to my friends and giggle and store them in a file on my hard drive to be looked at later and laughed at some more.


End file.
